


Desire Makes You Do Crazy Things

by Fandom_Nerd202



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Consensual Violence, Demon Sex, Dueling, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Mixed feelings, Morning After, Regret, Sorry Not Sorry, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Yaoi, forced dominance, lust and desire, secret diabolical plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Nerd202/pseuds/Fandom_Nerd202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out what they truly desire, Claude Faustus and Alois Trancy come up with a plan to get what they desire most. Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive. After challenging them to a duel Claude and Alois put their plan into action by separating the butler - master duo once they arrive and they have their way with them. Sebastian and Ciel get more than they bargained for when a simple duel turns into an all out fight for their dignity and reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire Makes You Do Crazy Things

**Author's Note:**

> I have also posted this one shot to my Quotev account - http://www.quotev.com/2633101 - check it out if you like, I also have a lot of other Black Butler one shots out as well. Don't be afraid to leave feedback, I love getting it, it helps me improve myself as a writer.
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Warning to readers under 12
> 
> This one shot contains mature/explicit content that isn't appropriate for younger audiences.
> 
> Viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> If you're under 12, I recommend that you DO NOT read this. I can't actually force you to not read it but just know that I'm thinking of how this might affect you in the near future. I wouldn't put this warning if I wasn't concerned for my reader's safety.

 

 

Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy sat on the balcony of the Trancy manor, overlooking the giant chess board where Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus were immersed in a duel. How did this come to be, you might ask? Well let's look back and see...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Alois Trancy sat in his study mulling over his thoughts. A smirk adorned his face as he absentmindedly fiddled with a pen. Twisting and turning it in and between his fingers as some form of entertainment. He kicked up his legs and put them up to rest on the top of his desk while he leaned back in a casual state in his chair. His letter should be getting to his rival any day now. It was only a matter of time before Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler Sebastian Michaelis would arrive and then the fun would begin. He couldn't wait. He had wanted Ciel Phantomhive for the longest time and now he was sure that he would get him. A sudden knock on the door brought Alois from his thoughts. He muttered a quick 'enter' and the door opened to reveal Claude Faustus, his own demon butler. Claude walked in with his tea and a slice of cake balanced on a tray in his hand and he stepped up to the front of Alois's desk. He put the tea and cake down on his master's desk and stepped back. He had just gotten off the phone with Sebastian and had very good news for his master. News that made even himself shake with excitement at the fact that he might finally get what he yearned so desperately for.  
  
Claude: Our message has been received, your highness. Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis are on their way as we speak.  
  
He said in a monotone voice as he held the tea tray parallel to his side and a slight smirk formed on his usually emotionless face which made Alois's smirk widen as he swung his legs off the desk and gracefully got to his feet.  
  
Alois: Fantastic.  
  
He said with a smirk as he strutted his way over to the window. He stared out of it and clasped his hands behind his back. His sinister smirk widened with every minute he stood there. Everything was falling into place perfectly, he thought to himself as he turned back to look at Claude who hadn't moved from his spot in front of Alois's desk.  
  
Alois: I believe that the both of us will finally get what we want Claude. And if we don't, then we'll force them to give it to us. Right Claude?  
  
He asked in a sickly sweet voice that irritated Claude to death but he pushed the thought away for the moment. He smiled slightly and then knelt and bowed to his master. When he looked up he had a certain glint in his eye that sparked excitement in Alois.  
  
Claude: Yes, your highness.  
  
He said softly before standing up and leaving the room to prepare for the events that were going to take place in a matter of hours. Alois went over to his desk and took the tea cup that Claude left for him. He sipped the tea carefully so as not to burn himself and he let out a soft sigh when he set the cup down before taking a bite of the cake that Claude had made for him. He didn't know how things were going to unfold but all he knew was that he would do anything to get things to go the way he wanted them to. He would not tolerate failure. Even if he had to tie down Ciel to keep him from escaping he would do anything to get what he desired. The thought of Ciel all tied up made Alois laugh softly to himself as he let his thoughts wander to what the future might bring...

  
  
Ciel sat in his study working on some paperwork that he had neglected to do. He set his pen down and let out a bored sigh as he leaned back in his chair. He had been working on paperwork for the past 2 hours, or so he thought. It could have been 2 1/2 for all he knew. He was about to call for Sebastian but found it pointless as a few short knocks were heard and the door opened to reveal Sebastian standing there with his afternoon tea, perfectly balanced on a silver tray. He walked in and shut the door behind him. Sebastian walked up to his master's desk and set his master's tea down in front of him. Ciel took the cup without a word and sipped it before looking up at Sebastian who had his usual small smile on his face.  
  
Ciel: Have you finished cleaning up Bard's mess?  
  
He questioned in a slightly annoyed voice as he continued to sip his tea. Earlier that day Bardroy managed to blow up the kitchen. For the third time that week... He made a mental note to get Sebastian to confiscate and destroy Bardroy's flamethrower. Sebastian nodded and pulled out an envelope from his pocket.  
  
Sebastian: Everything is back to it's original state. Oh, and this has just arrived for you, my lord.  
  
He said as he set the envelope on Ciel's desk. Ciel took it and flipped it over to open it. His eyes landed on the seal as he began to open the envelope. The seal on the back caused him to stop. It was the Trancy crest. Ciel narrowed his eyes at the envelope and he quickly ripped it open after staring at it for a while. Ciel pulled out the letter inside and read through it. A scowl formed on his face as he did. It was from Alois Trancy. And it was a letter challenging him and Sebastian to a duel. Ciel didn't like the sound of it but he wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Especially one from Alois Trancy. Ciel sat his cup down and looked up at Sebastian again. Sebastian knew from the look on his master's face that it was a letter from Alois Trancy, he also knew it was from him since he had seen the seal on the back of the envelope when it was given to him.  
  
Ciel: Sebastian, call the Trancy manor and tell them that we accept their challenge. Also, prepare a carriage. We are going over immediately. I want this settled as soon as possible.  
  
He said sternly with a scowl forming on his face and Sebastian knew that things were about to get heated very soon. A challenge from Alois was never a good sign. He bowed and brought his hand up to his heart like always.  
  
Sebastian: Yes, my lord. May I ask what he is challenging us to?  
  
He asked curiously as he straightened back up and this caused Ciel's expression to harden as he stood up from his chair.  
  
Ciel: They have challenged us to a duel.  
  
He said simply before he turned and walked over to the window. Sebastian felt a slight frown forming on his face at the word duel. There was definitely something up. The last time they dueled, Ciel almost killed Alois and that was when Claude's infatuation for Ciel grew to a monstrous height. It seemed that Alois was looking for revenge, he thought to himself as he excused himself from the room to place the call his master had ordered him to make. And as he did that he couldn't help but get a bad feeling in his gut. He would keep his master safe. Claude wouldn't get his slippery hands on HIS master ever again, not if he could help it anyways. A little time later Sebastian stood outside the manor beside a carriage that he had prepared for their journey. Ciel came outside and walked over to the carriage. Sebastian helped him in and made sure he was settled before climbing up onto the driver's seat, snapping the reigns and started their long journey to the Trancy manor where the real fun would begin.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
After a long journey, Sebastian finally pulled up to the Trancy manor where Alois and Claude were waiting. They stood by the front doors ready to welcome them to their home. Alois had that sickly sweet smirk on his face while Claude just had his stoic look on his face, not giving away any emotion. An expression that Sebastian wore all the time as well, whenever he wasn't teasing or mocking Ciel that is. Sebastian climbed down from the driver's seat and opened the door for his master. Ciel stepped out and scowled at Alois. He didn't like the smug look on the blonde's face. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go home and relax. Sebastian and Ciel stood in front of Claude and Alois confidently. Alois smirked at Ciel and Ciel just glared at the blonde while their butlers sent death glares at each other and they stood unearthly still. Neither making a move towards or away from each other which was similar to how their masters were behaving. They stood there in silence for a couple minutes before Alois broke the uncomfortable and tense silence that had fallen around them.  
  
Alois: Let's get straight to the point. You know why I wanted you here, so let's get right to it.  
  
Ciel: I agree. Let's get this over with.  
  
Claude: Very well, if you would please follow me. Then we can get this started.  
  
He said in his usual monotone voice before he led them into the manor and then to the balcony that overlooked the back of the manor where a large life size chess board that took up a decently large size of land sat. It was the same place where Sebastian and Claude had dueled before. Ciel and Alois sat down on either side of a large couch type lounger that was there and Claude and Sebastian disappeared for a couple minutes leaving the 2 boys in an awkwardly uncomfortable silence. But they were back soon enough to break the silence with tea and snacks. Then Claude and Sebastian jumped down from the balcony to get ready to duel. There was no words to be said. They knew why they were there. Ciel and Alois watched from above as Sebastian and Claude took their fighting stances across from each other on each side of the 'battlefield'. Ciel took the tea that had been prepared and sipped it quietly as Alois smirked over at him with a hungry lust filled look crossing his face momentarily. He would get what he wanted. Even if the duel didn't go as planned he had a back up plan that he figured would work nicely if Claude ended up losing. Alois got up from his seat and walked over to the railing so he was staring down at the 2 demons.  
  
Alois: The rules of this duel are as follows. One, you may only use weapons that are on your person at this present time, no others, and the first demon to surrender is the loser. Got it?!  
  
He yelled out so that their butlers could hear him and they both nodded without taking their eyes off each other. Claude absentmindedly licked his lips at the thought of finally getting a chance to get what he wanted for once. He just had to wait for his master's signal. Sebastian clenched his teeth and snarled quietly at him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. He figured that he'd have this done and over with in a reasonable amount of time which would leave them enough time to get back to the manor for him to put his master to bed, right on schedule. Sebastian put the pocket watch back and then subtly reached into his tailcoat where his knives and forks were stored. Claude noticed this and his own gloved hand began to trail up his own tailcoat to where his own silverware weapons were stored.  
  
Alois: Alright? This duel begins, now!  
  
He yelled before plopping himself down beside Ciel who just rolled his eyes at the blonde's eagerness. He didn't know what the blonde was up to but he figured that he would find out eventually, after Sebastian wins the duel that is. There was no way that Claude would win, not against Sebastian anyways. Sebastian was a much better demon than him. He took another sip of his tea before tuning into the duel that had just begun.

  
  
At Alois's signal both butlers whipped out a handful of silverware from their tailcoats, Sebastian's being silver while Claude's were gold. Both demons ran towards each other with determined expressions crossing their faces. As they got closer Claude made the first move and threw a couple knives at Sebastian but he simply dodged and jumped out of their path before throwing a set of his own knives towards Claude. Claude jumped out of the way but Sebastian had anticipated it and had already thrown a knife in that direction before he jumped. Claude easily dodged the first attack before he realized that it had been a decoy. He noticed the stray knife heading his way and he just managed to grab it right before it embedded itself in his shoulder.  
  
Claude: Clever.  
  
He mumbled out before ducking as Sebastian appeared behind him and tried to kick him. He caught Sebastian's leg as it went over his shoulder and he yanked him forward but Sebastian just did a flip and landed on his feet. He regained his balance like it was nothing. They locked eyes and they both flickered to pink for a second before they both jumped into the air and silverware began to fly all over the place as they tried to land any hit they could to each other.

  
  
Ciel and Alois watched the duel with rapt attention. Ciel stared boringly at the match since it really didn't intrigue him while Alois was watching every single move and tactic with startling curiosity. The duel continued on with the same intensity and it seemed that neither butler was close to caving in. Not by a long shot. Alois knew that this would take a while but he was starting to get impatient. He decided to take things into his own hands. He stood up and went over to the railing. He leaned on it and let out a sigh as he turned and leaned his back against it while he looked over at Ciel.  
  
Alois: It seems like this will take a while.  
  
He said with a slight smirk forming on his face. Ciel didn't like it but found himself curious as to what Alois was trying to imply. He was obviously thinking of something and it made him slightly nervous. If he tried anything there was a chance that Sebastian would become distracted and could lose the duel. He would have to be careful, he thought to himself.  
  
Ciel: They are demons after all. I hope that didn't slip your mind. And what might I ask, do you have in mind to cure your boredom?  
  
This made Alois's smirk widen and his eyes narrow in a slightly devilish expression. Ciel set down his almost empty tea cup and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He didn't like the look that crossed Alois's face.  
  
Alois: Why don't we go have our own duel? Hmm?  
  
He said as he 'strutted' back to his seat and sat back down beside Ciel. He crossed his legs and leaned towards Ciel which made him oddly uncomfortable. He didn't exactly like how close Alois was to him. But the idea of their own duel intrigued him slightly. He knew that it would take a while before their butlers got even close to surrendering so he decided to have a little fun. He could easily take on Alois.  
  
Ciel: I accept your preposition.  
  
He said confidently which earned him a smirk from Alois. Alois was liking how this was going. He barely even had to try to get Ciel eating right out of his hand.  
  
Alois: Wonderful. Let us take our leave then. I believe that our butlers will be fine without us. I doubt that they will even realize that we are gone.  
  
He said calmly and he got up from his seat as Ciel took in the situation. Had he really just agreed to having a duel with Alois? It seemed that he had. He wasn't worried since he knew he could take on Alois easily. This duel would be a piece of cake, the last time they dueled he had defeated Alois pretty easily with a strategic stab to his side, just below his ribs. Ciel forced himself to forget about Sebastian as he stood up. Sebastian would be fine, he needed all his concentration and focus to make sure he didn't make any silly mistakes, especially around Alois. Ciel sent him an expressionless look before turning and heading to the door that would take them inside. Alois found himself smirking more at this. He turned to look at Claude and Sebastian who were still dueling, rather fiercely, and he watched as Claude somehow managed to gain the upper hand and pinned Sebastian against one of the giant statues. Claude glanced up and caught Alois's stare and he found a slight smirk forming on his face when Alois nodded very subtly before turning on his heel and followed Ciel into the manor.

  
  
Claude watched as his master went into the manor with Ciel and he found himself smirking. Their plan seemed to be going according to plan, so far that is. He quickly redirected his attention back to Sebastian who he had somehow managed to pin to the large stone statue that sat just to the edge of their 'battlefield'. He wasn't sure how he had managed to pin Sebastian but he didn't really care at the moment. He had done it and that was all that mattered. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Claude and was about to take advantage of Claude's distraction when his eyes looked over to see what had distracted him and he watched as his master headed into the manor with Alois following almost right behind him, but not before he nodded very subtly to Claude. He watched as Claude smirked slightly and he knew that something was going on. He wasn't sure what it was, but he would find out, eventually. Claude then returned his attention to him and he mentally cursed himself for losing his chance at escaping.  
  
Claude: It seems that my master has made his move, so I shall make mine.  
  
He said with a seductive undertone that send shivers up Sebastian's spine, and not in a good way. He wasn't sure how he had managed to get pinned by Claude and he mentally cursed himself for letting it happen. He couldn't lose. His master had ordered him to win the duel on their way here. Suddenly Claude leaned forward and let his lips hover over Sebastian's neck, not touching, but Sebastian could feel just how close they were.  
  
Claude: Did you really think that you were just here to duel?  
  
He whispered seductively in Sebastian's ear and then moved back down to hover over Sebastian's neck. The feel of Claude's breath on his ear and neck sent more chills down his spine and he felt disgust fill him to the core. He reached out and pressed his hands to Claude's shoulders to push him away but Claude braced himself and barely moved an inch. Suddenly Claude placed a soft kiss to the pale skin on Sebastian's neck and Sebastian jolted to his senses. Sebastian managed to escape Claude's grasp before he jumped away from him with a slight blush fading on his pale cheeks. A slight tingling was left in the place where Claude's lips had been only moments ago. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Claude in a glare after he put a good amount of space between them and Claude just turned and glared back as his eyes and lips narrowed.  
  
Claude: You're gonna wish you hadn't done that.  
  
He said threateningly as he summoned the demon sword and then charged at Sebastian with demon speed, his eyes flashing pink quickly before reverting back. Sebastian managed to pull out a couple knives from his tailcoat and he blocked the attack before Claude could hit him. Claude also made a mental note not to hurt Sebastian too bad otherwise his plans would be pointless. Claude jumped back and Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as the knives in his hand snapped in half. He immediately threw them away before glaring over at Claude again.  
  
Sebastian: I just wish I'd done it sooner.  
  
He replied as he pulled out more knives from his tailcoat and darted forward for his own attack. Somewhere during their little fight Sebastian managed to gain the upper hand and managed to get the demon sword from Claude before kicking him harshly to the ground. Claude let out a grunt at the sudden contact of his back to the ground and his eyes widened slightly as Sebastian pounced at him with the demon sword aimed at his head. Claude managed to move out of the way a bit as Sebastian came flying down and stabbed the ground where his head had been moments ago. It just so happened that when Sebastian landed he was unknowingly straddling Claude's hips. He didn't mean for it to happen this way and he mentally cursed himself for it when Claude made his next move. Claude watched as Sebastian tried to pull the demon sword from the ground but it wouldn't budge. Somehow Claude managed to wrap his legs around Sebastian and he rolled them over so that he was on top, but Sebastian took the opportunity and used this momentum to keep them rolling before Claude could pin him. They rolled back and forth as they scratched and clawed at each other, whilst trying to pin each other into submission. Claude smirked as he victoriously pinned Sebastian to the ground. Sebastian's knees were pressed tightly against both sides of Claude's hips since that's how he had managed to keep the momentum going when they were rolling and he mentally cursed himself for it now, and for being caught in this [position](http://i.quotev.com/u/14/4/3//t/SebxClau2.jpg) of all things. Claude managed to pin Sebastian's arms to the ground and Sebastian smirked slightly when he noticed one of his silver knives sticking out of Claude's hand. Claude released one of Sebastian's arms and pulled out the knife before throwing it to the side. He then pulled the blood stained glove off with his teeth and threw it away as well before licking the wound to quicken the healing process, slowly and seductively at first as he licked the edges and then quickly as he licked the rest of it without taking his eyes off Sebastian. Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off Claude as he licked his wound with a slightly seductive tone to it. He found that his arms had gone numb and he couldn't move. He was frozen, in shock? In fear? In pain? He didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't take his eyes off Claude's hand. Claude felt himself smirking slightly as he stared lustfully at Sebastian. He replaced his hand on Sebastian's arm and leaned forward so that their faces were almost touching. He was enjoying every minute of this.  
  
Claude: Now, where was I? Oh, yes. I remember.  
  
He purred seductively as he leaned down and let his lips hover over Sebastian's skin for a second before he placed a soft kiss on Sebastian's neck, just like the last time, except this time Sebastian wasn't going to get away. Sebastian squirmed slightly at the contact and more chills of disgust shot through his body. Claude's hand trailed down Sebastian's arm and then down his side slowly before trailing up his leg to his knee which was still resting at Claude's hip. Claude hooked his hand under Sebastian's knee and pulled up so that their bodies were pressed together more while Claude placed tantalizing kisses up Sebastian's neck to his jaw. Sebastian forced himself to stay calm and composed and to not moan no matter what the circumstance but the way Claude's lips felt on his skin made his breathing hitch slightly. He couldn't help it, and he mentally cursed himself for it. Damn his human body. Claude brought his lips to hover over Sebastian's and Sebastian squirmed beneath the larger demon again, creating an uncomfortably pleasant friction in their torsos. This caused Sebastian to gasp slightly as his lips parted a bit and Claude took the chance to claim Sebastian's lips and he stuck his tongue in his mouth before Sebastian could stop him. Sebastian's eyes widened as Claude's tongue began to explore his mouth and he began to get feeling back in his arms. He managed to pull his arms out of Claude's grip to push on Claude's shoulders like before but no matter how hard he tried Claude wouldn't budge. Their tongues battled for dominance and Sebastian tried his best to push Claude's tongue from his mouth but it was no use, Claude took over pretty easily. Claude felt like he was in heaven. The taste and feel of Sebastian's lips, mouth, and tongue was driving him crazy with lust. He could feel himself getting excited in more ways than one. He had gotten what he wanted, somewhat anyways, but this wasn't over. He wouldn't let Sebastian go till he was satisfied. Claude briefly wondered if his master had gotten what he wanted with Ciel but pushed the thought away so as to enjoy the feel of Sebastian mouth and tongue as it tried and failed to battle with his. Sebastian was slowly losing his ability to think straight. All logical thoughts began to leave him despite his attempts to hold onto his sanity. Claude reached up with the hand that wasn't hooked under Sebastian's knee and pulled Sebastian's hands away from his shoulders one at a time. He was surprised that Sebastian didn't put up a fight but willingly gave in and let Claude pull his hands away. Barely 30 seconds went by before the only logical thought came to Sebastian's mind since he lost his ability to think straight. He had only one plan that he could think of to try and escape from Claude's grasp. He hated the idea and it disgusted him greatly but it was all that he had. Maybe if he played along he could get Claude to weaken his hold on him and he could get free. Sebastian decided that the only way to know if it would work or not was to try it so he mustered up his confidence and began to kiss back before he reached up and caressed the side of Claude's face softly with his gloved hands. His fingers then began to comb through Claude's black hair as he tried to overwhelm Claude into loosening his grip but it seemed that Claude's grip just got tighter. Claude was taken by surprise by Sebastian's forwardness but paid it no attention as their tongues battled for dominance once again. They pulled apart for half a second at most for air for their burning lungs before going back to kissing. Sebastian began to forget about his plan as he started to enjoy the feel of Claude's tongue in his mouth and his fingers in Claude's hair. He hadn't been in a situation like this in decades. Claude suddenly ground his hips into Sebastian's with a slight grunt of need which caused Sebastian to gasp and moan but both were silenced quickly by Claude's tongue. Sebastian hated himself for finding this pleasing to him. His mind was saying one thing while his body was saying another. Claude pulled away and began to trail kisses down the other side of Sebastian's neck and Sebastian didn't even try to hide the moan that came to his lips as Claude hit a sensitive spot of nerves. Sadly he found himself surrendering to Claude, oh how his master would be disappointed in him. He pushed the thought away as Claude's lips suddenly left his skin and he moaned slightly in disappointment. Suddenly he was pulled to his feet and with inhuman speed he was pulled into the manor, leaving the courtyard bare with the only trace of them being there the demon sword which was still sticking out of the ground. Suddenly Sebastian was pulled into a room and he managed to get out of Claude's grasp. It had worked, surprisingly his plan had worked. He tried to make a dash to the door but Claude suddenly appeared and locked it. The sound of the lock clicking made Sebastian's heart skip a beat. Suddenly he felt trapped as Claude quickly stepped forward and pushed him onto the bed that was there. Claude began to kiss and nip at Sebastian's neck as he began to take off Sebastian's tie and unbutton his tailcoat while Sebastian tried to push Claude away but Claude wouldn't budge, just like earlier. Claude, being frustrated with Sebastian's persistence to try and leave, quickly pulled off all the clothes from the waist up of Sebastian's body and smirked at Sebastian before beginning to kiss down his bare chest while his hands trailed down his sides to the hem of Sebastian's pants. Claude pushed Sebastian onto his back with barely any force and Sebastian tried to squirm away but Claude growled and grabbed Sebastian's legs in a tight grip. He pulled Sebastian back towards him and quickly discarded his own clothes from the waist up, not caring that they were now spread around the room all over the floor mixed with Sebastian's. Sebastian let out a slight moan as Claude's lips returned to his chest and began to tease one of his nipples. Sebastian mentally cursed himself for going through with his plan to go along with what Claude was doing. Not only did it backfire greatly, he still wasn't free and undoubtedly he was sure he knew where this was heading. As Claude kissed up and down his chest one of his free hands trailed down to the hem of his pants and quickly and effortlessly unbuttoned and unzipped them before pulling them off with one clean tug. Sebastian knew he was in for an experience he most likely would regret later. His thoughts briefly traveled to his master, where was he? Was he alright? What if Ciel called for him and he couldn't get to him because he couldn't get away from Claude? His mind suddenly filled with questions but they were pushed away as Claude began to rub his already aching member through his boxers. He clenched his teeth to keep from moaning. He forced himself not to give in, to stay composed for as long as possible. He wasn't gonna give into his needs that easily. He could hold off long enough to figure a way out of this, right? He mentally cursed himself for letting his body react like this, not that he could control it or anything. Claude could tell that Sebastian was trying to stay strong and he growled lowly before rubbing harder and squeezing slightly which brought a small gasp and moan from Sebastian. He couldn't help it, it felt so good, yet so wrong at the same time. This was the enemy, Sebastian thought to himself as he felt his defenses breaking with the pleasure he was receiving unwillingly, but at that point he found that he couldn't care less. Claude continued his work till Sebastian was a heated and horny mess. All logical thought left him long ago and he found himself giving into every touch and every caress that Claude did to his body. Claude groaned slightly when he realized how uncomfortably tight his pants felt. They were so tight that it was almost painful. Claude pulled away from Sebastian to take off his own pants and boxers and he took off his glasses as well, placing them carefully on the nightstand so they wouldn't get damaged. After freeing his strained and aching member he moved back over to Sebastian and smirked at him as Sebastian looked up and his eyes widened slightly while his cheeks turned pink. Claude quickly went back to teasing Sebastian by rubbing his member through the last article of clothing left to be removed and it made Sebastian moan as he squirmed slightly. Claude smirked as he moved up and put 2 fingers to Sebastian's lips before rethinking and pulling them back. After seeing Sebastian try to leave so many times before he didn't want to take the chance of having Sebastian bite his fingers and ruin the mood. So instead he put the 2 fingers in his own mouth and began to lather them with his own saliva. With his other hand he managed to pull off Sebastian's boxers and Sebastian squirmed slightly from being exposed and to Claude of all people. He wasn't self conscious, no, he was way better endowed them most humans and he knew it. He just hated how it was Claude that was seeing him like this. Claude removed his fingers from his mouth when he deemed them ready and he moved them down to Sebastian's entrance. Without warning his thrust one finger in all the way and Sebastian gasped slightly which made Claude smirk. He moved his finger around a bit before adding in a second finger and Sebastian cried out a bit at the slight pain. Claude's fingers lingered just long enough to stretch Sebastian to a reasonable size before he moved himself between Sebastian's parted thighs and lined his aching member up to Sebastian's tight entrance. Claude used his own saliva to coat his member and then he slammed into Sebastian before he could protest or try to get away again. Sebastian cried out in pain and slight pleasure as Claude thrust into him without warning. It hurt so much, thanks to Claude's negligence to preparing him fully. Sadly the pain just made it more arousing, pain to a demon is pretty close to pleasure after all. Claude groaned as he sheathed himself fully in Sebastian and he had to force himself not to lose himself right then. Claude felt like he was at heaven's door already, and they had only just begun. He felt himself smirk as he pulled out almost all the way and then pounded back in, taking pleasure in the sound of Sebastian crying out in pain, before crying out in pleasure as Claude hit that sensitive spot inside him...

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Alois led Ciel into the manor and he couldn't hide the smirk that crossed his face as they walked. Ciel noticed his smirk and scowled slightly. He hated how Alois was always smirking, looking so smug all the time. There really was no need for it.  
  
Ciel: What are you smirking at?  
  
He said with an irritated tone and Alois just raised an eyebrow at him while his smirk widened slightly. He liked tormenting Ciel, it was fun.  
  
Alois: Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about how I'm gonna win our duel.  
  
He taunted and Ciel just glared at Alois as they continued walking down the long hallway. Ciel began to wonder if this was a good idea. Alois obviously had something planned from the way he was smirking and acting.  
  
Ciel: So, how are we going to duel? Are we fighting with swords? with our hands? You never did specify.  
  
He stated as he looked back over at Alois. Alois thought about that for a while before coming up with a very witty response that amused him greatly. He managed to keep himself from laughing before he actually said his witty comment.  
  
Alois: Oh, I think that this duel would be better done with our hands.  
  
He said with a slight chuckle and Ciel felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't exactly the best at fist fighting, he was much better at sword fighting than fist fighting. He was starting to regret this now but he forced himself to stay calm. He wasn't sure how well Alois was at fist fighting so maybe there was a chance that Alois wasn't that good and he might actually win. He focused on that for the time being as they continued to walk. Plus he wasn't one to back down from a duel, he did agree to doing it.Ciel: And where might I ask are we going to be dueling? I doubt that the hallway would make a good space for fighting. He mentioned and Alois stopped for a moment. He brought a hand to his lips and his smirk disappeared as he thought. He needed someplace that was large and didn't seem suspicious. He had a plan mapped out in his head but first he needed Ciel to think that they were actually dueling. A sudden thought hit him and he smirked slightly before grabbing Ciel's arm and began to drag him down the hall.  
  
Alois: I know the perfect place.  
  
He said happily as he dragged Ciel behind him and Ciel almost tripped over his own feet when Alois grabbed his arm and tugged. He managed to regain his balance and was just able to keep up with Alois's pace. Many twists and turns later they stopped in front of a door. Alois smirked slightly as he leaned close to Ciel and Ciel took a step back as his heart beat increased slightly at how close Alois had been to him.  
  
Alois: Before we duel there's something I want to show you.  
  
He whispered with a seductive undertone to his voice and it sent a shiver up Ciel's spine which he didn't like at all. He didn't know what was happening but he forced himself to stay calm and to not show any sign or being nervous. Alois opened the door and gestured for Ciel to go in. Alois couldn't help but smirk wider as Ciel slowly walked into the room with a slight scowl on his face. He just wanted to get this duel over with. They walked into the room and Ciel took in the room. It was a fairly big room with a couch and table to one side, a large window, a large 4 post canopy bed on the other side, and a fireplace and dresser on the far wall. Ciel jumped slightly when he heard a loud click and he turned to see that Alois had locked the door behind him. Alois was leaning against the door with a slightly animalistic look on his face that Ciel didn't like one bit. Alois walked towards him and then past him as he went to stand in front of the large window. Alois couldn't believe how well things were going. His plan was working better than planned. Alois stood in front of the window and looked out. He could see the 'battlefield' where Claude and Sebastian were supposed to be dueling was empty, or so he thought. He then noticed the 2 butlers on the ground encased in what seemed to be a heated make out session. He let out a soft chuckle and watched as Claude grabbed Sebastian and pulled him inside the manor. Well at least Claude had gotten what he wanted, he thought to himself. One part of the plan was a success. Now he was just hoping that his part would go as well as he hoped it would.  
  
Ciel: Well? What is it you wanted to show me?  
  
He said in an annoyed and impatient tone as he crossed his arms over his chest and began to tap his foot. Alois slowly walked towards Ciel with that devilish glint in his eyes and Ciel took a step back as Alois stopped in front of him.

Alois: What I'm about to show you will change your life forever.

He mumbled out softly as he reached out and began to push Ciel back so he began to walk backwards towards the bed. Ciel's eyes never left Alois as he walked backwards. He could feel his heart beating crazily against his chest and he tried his best to keep from looking scared and childish. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that he was trapped in a locked room with Alois. He was really regretting accepting Alois's request to duel now. He just hoped that Sebastian was having better luck with Claude. Suddenly something appeared behind Ciel just below his knees and he fell back so he was sitting on whatever was behind him. It turned out to be the bed. Alois smirked at him as he leaned forward so that he was right near Ciel's ear. Ciel had frozen in shock. Alois decided to tease Ciel first by letting his tongue trace the outer edge of Ciel's ear. Ciel jumped back in shock as Alois did that. He felt his heart beat radically in his chest as his cheeks reddened in a blush. Ciel's hand reached up to his ear as his mouth parted slightly in disgust. What was Alois trying to do to him? Alois just smirked as he climbed up onto the bed and quickly pinned Ciel to it. Alois leaned over Ciel dominantly before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Ciel's cheek which made his cheeks redden more before he began to kiss and suck at Ciel's neck. Ciel squirmed beneath Alois and tried to get away while managing to keep his moans from escaping. Alois growled slightly and straddled Ciel to keep him from moving. He was loving the taste of Ciel's skin. He continued to kiss and suck at Ciel's neck, trying to pull some kind of noise from Ciel. He pulled away from Ciel's neck and moved up so that his lips were hovering above Ciel's. Ciel felt his heart stop when Alois did that, he had never been in this type of situation before and not that he'd admit it but he was absolutely terrified. Suddenly, with a smirk, Alois leaned down and connected their lips in a soft kiss. Ciel's eyes widened at the contact and he found that he had frozen in shock. Ciel managed to pull his arms free when he realized what was happening and he tried to push Alois off him but Alois was strong and managed to keep himself from moving. Suddenly a muted cry split the air and Alois pulled away from Ciel with a slight smirk forming on his face. Ciel found that he could probably fry an egg on his face he was so embarrassed at the moment. His face was beet red and he was panting slightly as he tried to gain his breath and regain a calm heartbeat. He had heard the cry as well but couldn't quite place why it sounded familiar. Alois smirked down at him and he got off Ciel and then slid off the bed entirely. Ciel sat up as he watched Alois look over at the side wall with a slight smirk forming on his face. He let out a slight chuckle and then turned his eyes to look back at Ciel.

  
Alois: You do realize that our butlers are fucking in the next room right?  
  
He said softly in a seductive tone as he leaned towards Ciel but Ciel just backed away a bit when the uncomfortable feeling returned to him.  
  
Ciel: That's impossible. They would never do that. How can you even say that?  
  
He said with disgust hanging off his words and Alois just chuckled again. You don't know Claude, He thought to himself with a smirk. Ciel watched as Alois went over to his dresser where he grabbed an empty glass that just happened to be sitting there and he put the open end of it against the wall. He had lost his smirk in his focused state of mind. Ciel stared at him curiously as he began to think about what he could be doing with the glass. Alois put his ear on the end of the glass and it wasn't long before his smirk came back. Alois found the sounds that he heard through the wall very arousing and he closed his eyes as he let his thoughts wander. He imagined him and Ciel making those sounds instead of their butlers and it sent him crazy with mad desire. He then opened his eyes and looked back over at Ciel. Ciel found his heart rate increase again when Alois smirked like that. It unnerved him to see Alois staring over at him like that with that almost carnal look of lust and desire in his blue eyes.  
  
Alois: Oh how I do love the sound of your butler's moans as he's fucked senseless by Claude.  
  
He said seductively as he began to trace his fingers down his chest and to the hem of his shorts. Ciel found himself getting off the bed and he went over to Alois, snatching the glass out of his outstretched hand as he did so. He really didn't like Alois talking lies about Sebastian like that. Sebastian was too smart to let Claude drag him into anything.  
  
Ciel: Give me that. There is no way that my butler would ever do anything of the sort with Claude. That's absolutely ridiculous. Sebastian would never agree to do that, especially with Claude.  
  
He said annoyed as he put the glass back on the wall and put his ear on the end like Alois did a couple moments ago, to prove a point. At first he heard nothing and was about to point that out when it became apparent that Alois had been right as the sound of skin slapping against skin and the pleasure filled moans that were obviously coming from Sebastian filled his ears. His eyes widened and he found himself blushing. He had never head anything like that come out of his butler's mouth before and he never thought that he would ever hear something like that.  
  
Ciel: It seems I stand corrected.  
  
He said as he blushed more and pulled the cup away from the wall, not wanting to hear anymore. He then turned and looked over at the smirking blonde who then took the cup and put it back on his dresser.  
  
Alois: I wonder how long it would take me to get you like that.  
  
He wondered aloud with a seductive tone as he took a step towards Ciel and the blush that crossed Ciel's face just fueled his need even more. Suddenly Alois was on him before he could even step away and he pushed Ciel up against the wall. Ciel felt his cheeks heat up again unwillingly and as Alois leaned forward so that he was right next to his ear.  
  
Alois: I wonder how long it will take to make you shiver and squirm. To get you to give yourself to me as you give into my pleasurable advances.  
  
He whispered huskily into Ciel's ear and Ciel felt his body go ridged as a shiver ran through his body from his shoulders down to his toes. Surprisingly he found that this time it sparked something in him, but he didn't know what it was. Alois began to place soft kisses on Ciel's pale ivory skin, enjoying the slightly salty taste of Ciel's skin as Ciel's heart began to beat hard against his chest. Ciel felt his eyes closing slightly and he fought to keep up his composure but the feel of Alois's lips on his skin began to push past his defenses the longer he teased him. Alois's hands moved to Ciel's waist as he moved closer and Ciel put his hands against Alois's shoulders like he was trying to push him away, but didn't. Alois trailed kisses up Ciel's neck to his jaw and then over his cheek to his lips. Ciel's eyes sprang open as Alois claimed his lips and he found himself blushing more as his eyes slid closed on their own accord. He found himself gripping Alois's shoulders tightly, almost painfully so but Alois made no comment on them. Suddenly Alois moved his knee between Ciel's legs and put a bit of pressure on Ciel's groin which caused him to jump slightly as he gasped and this gave Alois the chance to stick his tongue in Ciel's mouth. Alois quickly took advantage of Ciel's shock and began to explore his mouth, trying to engage Ciel's tongue into a battle with his own. Ciel found himself moaning slightly as Alois rubbed his knee against his groin. The friction that was created sent tingles through his body and Ciel found himself slowly giving in to Alois touches and he had started to buck his hips against Alois's knee unknowingly but quickly noticed and forced himself to stop. Alois began to undo the buttons of Ciel's shirt before shrugging off his own purple coat. He threw them to the floor without breaking the kiss. They pulled apart momentarily for air before Alois claimed Ciel's lips again. Alois let his hands roam over the front of Ciel's body and Ciel moaned slightly at his soft caresses. Ciel felt his mind slipping from him and all coherent thought began to leave him. All he could think about was Alois's wonderful touch. Surprisingly he began to kiss back and Alois smirked slightly into the kiss. He knew that he'd break Ciel eventually. Ciel put his arms around Alois's neck and let one hand run through the blonde's hair. Alois let out a slight moan at the feel of Ciel's fingers running through his hair. Alois continued to rub his knee slowly back and forth over Ciel's groin and Ciel felt himself melting as the friction sent wonderful sensations throughout his body. And somehow he found that he... liked it. Then suddenly the friction was gone and his mouth was empty, with his arms grasping at nothing but air. Ciel opened his eyes to see that Alois had pulled away and was slowly walking backwards towards the bed with a seductive smirk on his face. Ciel felt his groin throbbing slightly from the sudden draw back and he somehow managed to keep himself from blushing. Alois sat on the side of the bed and leaned back as he made as motion with his finger for Ciel to come towards him. This is wrong, Ciel thought to himself as he stayed rooted to the spot. But why does it seem so right? His feet seemed to have minds of their own as he slowly started to walk towards Alois. He began to wonder if this was what Sebastian was feeling as he reached the side of the bed that Alois was on. Alois quickly grabbed Ciel before he could react and he pulled Ciel down onto the bed beside him. He then straddled Ciel like he had done before and began to kiss and bite at Ciel's neck. He couldn't get enough of how Ciel tasted. He then managed to quickly remove the last remaining articles of clothing from Ciel's upper body. Ciel blushed slightly as he watched Alois lick his lips before leaning down to place kisses across his collarbone and then down his chest to one of his nipples. Ciel let out a moan as Alois began to suck on it and he put it between his teeth teasingly before pulling away and he began to pinch both of his nipples between his fingers which created heavenly sensations in Ciel's body. Ciel moaned loudly and arched his back as Alois played with his nipples. Alois pulled away when he figured that Ciel had had enough and he then began to kiss and nip at Ciel's chest making Ciel shiver in delight at the gentleness of it. Alois trailed his lips lower and lower till he reached Ciel's naval and he dipped his tongue in and out of his bellybutton quickly which made Ciel squirm beneath him. Alois trailed his kisses back up to Ciel's neck and then to his lips as he began to take off his own vest and shirt before throwing them to the floor without breaking the kiss. Ciel's hands began to run up and down Alois's sides and Alois ground his hips into Ciel's in return which made Ciel gasp and moan into the kiss. Alois quickly got off Ciel and pulled away from the kiss panting slightly. He then smirked slightly as he began to rub the front of Ciel's shorts where he could feel something hard beneath. Ciel let out a slight moan and bit his lip as he gripped the bedsheets in his fingers. Alois then quickly pulled off Ciel's last remaining clothing and stared up at Ciel who blushed madly at being exposed to Alois of all people. Alois lightly trailed his fingers over Ciel's bare thighs and it sent tingles through his legs which made him twitch in anticipation. He knew what was going to happen and surprisingly, he didn't care. Alois ghosted his fingers over Ciel's shaft which caused Ciel to tilt his head back and his mouth parted in a shuddering breath as Alois grabbed his shaft gently before starting to stroke which caused Ciel to moan loud enough for their butlers in the next room to hear. Ciel couldn't help it. He felt like he was in heaven, and he didn't even care that it was Alois that brought him there. He bucked into the touch and whimpered slightly as he bit his lip. Alois was loving every second of this. Every reaction that he got out of Ciel was a win for him. He managed to take off his own shorts without stopping his slow, teasing stroking and he began to stroke himself at about the same pace as he licked his lips. He then closed his eyes as he leaned forward and took Ciel's shaft in his mouth which caused Ciel to let out a very loud gasp and he cried out slightly at the heavenly sensations going through him. It was then that he totally snapped and gave into everything Alois gave him. He didn't care if it was shameful, all he could think about was the wonderful feelings that ran through him and how he wanted more...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Sebastian's eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings. It dawned on him that he was still at the Trancy manor. He immediately turned to see Claude laying beside him on the bed, sleeping soundly. He felt himself blush slightly as he remembered what happened the night before. Sebastian managed to get out of bed without waking Claude and he gently pulled the top blanket off the bed to wrap around himself. It seemed that Claude had moved their clothes while he slept. He figured that the blanket would have to do for the moment as he headed to the door. Sebastian stood in the doorway of the room that he had been ravished in with wide eyes as he held the blanket up to his waist on his naked body. He couldn't believe what happened between him and Claude. And what frightened him most was the fact that, he liked it... He couldn't remember how many rounds they had gone before they passed out from exhaustion. 3? Maybe 4? He couldn't really remember. He panted slightly as he grabbed the door frame to steady himself as his lower half began to ache from all the stress that had been put on it in the past 12 hours. The only question on his mind though was, where was his young master? And was he okay? He hadn't heard or felt Ciel call for him at all so he knew that he had to be somewhat alright since he hadn't sensed any distress from him either. Not that he could actually tell what he was sensing since he couldn't think straight in the first place, thanks to Claude. Little did Sebastian know, that his master was in the room next to him, in about the same predicament as he was...  
  
Ciel awoke from his slumber with a start. He sat up and panted slightly as he looked around him. His dream slowly faded out of importance as he realized that he was still at the Trancy manor. He slowly turned to see Alois sleeping beside him. That meant that his dream hadn't been a dream after all... He found himself blushing madly as he managed to get out of bed without waking the blonde. Noticing he was naked he quickly looked around and found a blanket on the armrest of a chair in the corner of the room. He quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist. Ciel managed to get to the door of the room and threw it open after he unlocked it, in hopes to get away as quickly and silently as possible, and he held the blanket securely to his naked body. He started panting as thoughts and images filled his mind from the night before. He had to lean against the door frame to steady himself. His backside throbbed slightly and a slight pain ran up his back as he tried to move again. How had he let it get that far last night? And where was Sebastian? He mentally asked himself, but had no energy to call out to his butler. He felt exhausted, both mentally and physically, and he just wanted to leave this place and never come back, but his voice just didn't want to work for him. He made a mental note not to accept anymore mail from Alois. Suddenly a voice filled the silence and he jumped slightly as he turned to find the source of the noise, which just so happened to be the person he was looking for.  
  
Sebastian: Young master?  
  
Ciel turned to see a half naked Sebastian holding a blanket around his [waist](http://i.quotev.com/u/14/4/4//t/notes_3_523.jpg) with a shocked look on his face. Ciel felt like he was looking in a mirror almost, other than the fact that Sebastian was way taller then him and looked totally different. This just made Ciel blush as he took in Sebastian's toned chest.  
  
Ciel: S-Sebastian?  
  
Ciel blinked a couple times before remembering what he had heard in the next room the night before. He felt himself blushing even more as he stared at Sebastian in shock. Red, black, and purple love bites could be seen all over Sebastian's neck and collarbone and Ciel figured that he probably looked similar to that. Suddenly 2 arms wrapped around Ciel's waist and he let out a startled yelp as he was suddenly yanked backwards and the door was shut behind him with a soft click of the lock when it shut.  
  
Sebastian: Bocchan!

He yelled as he watched his master get snatched right in front of him. Totally forgetting his attire in the current situation he went to run to his master but a pair of thin yet strong arms wrapped around his own waist and yanked him back into the room he had just tried to leave, with the door shutting softly behind them. It seemed that their attackers were looking for round 2 in Ciel's case and round who knows what in Sebastian's.

Let's just say the Phantomhive servants didn't see their master or Sebastian till dinner that evening...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys noticed the hidden picture links I put in here. They are the words that are underlined. One of them was a picture of Claude and Sebastian of when they are fighting and the other is a picture that I actually drew myself of Sebastian standing in the doorway with just the blanket around his waist ;) Ignore the fact that Sebastian looks pissed off in the picture :P I'm not exactly the greatest at drawing facial expressions. Just know he's supposed to be surprised and not ready to kill someone.  
> Anyways, don't forget to comment and leave kudos if you liked it. I love getting feedback.


End file.
